


победителей не судят

by gallyanim



Series: отклоняешься [5]
Category: Fly To The Sky
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: вряд ли отношения с новым напарником стоило начинать с "выйди вон из моей ванной"
Relationships: Hwang Yoonseok/Brian Joo
Series: отклоняешься [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770577





	победителей не судят

но прогонять не стал - очень хотелось, конечно, но вряд ли отношения с новым напарником стоило начинать с "выйди вон из моей ванной". впрочем, стоило ли их начинать с мытья при этом самом напарнике - тоже вопрос.  
\- да расслабься, - весело отмахнулся раскрашенный во все цвета радуги напарник, как там его, брайан? точно, брайан джу. - хочешь спинку потру?  
\- спасибо, нет, спасибо, - как можно быстрее ответил хванхи и удивительно ловко для самого себя нашел выход из положения, задернув шторку. брайана это нисколько не смутило, так что он просто уселся на стиральную машину и принялся за свое:  
\- я кстати джу мингю, ну или брайан, так тоже можно, я из америки просто, но вообще просто мингю тоже окей, а если хочешь - то мингю-хён или хён, ты ж меня младше, хванхи-я? кстати, выпить не хочешь, когда дочистишь перышки? у нас тут новые маркитантки завелись, уххх!  
хванхи меланхолично тер себе спину сам и думал, что возможно начинает понимать дезертиров.  
\- времени нет, - ответил он, но брайан в принципе мог переводиться из ввс в танковые войска на роль танка: остановить его было невозможно. выпить они так и не собрались, а на какие-то спортивные старты он хванхи вытащил. все так же, не умолкая ни на минуту.  
\- ты кого больше любишь - собак, кошек? я собак, у меня на гражданке была одна, но пришлось другу подбросить временно. он мне теперь пишет постоянно, как у нее дела.  
\- слушай, а че это за сумка? хренасе, ноты! и ты скрывал?! а в оркестр хочешь?  
\- о, кстати, это я придумал нашей эскадрилье название, круто, а? небось всегда интересно было, кто такой мастер?  
хванхи не было интересно никогда, и он ни разу не сказал брайану, что в эскадрилье-то этой совсем недолго, а раньше летал вообще на другом фронте. просто второго хвисона он не найдет уже никогда, а брайан был самым непохожим на хвисона человеком на свете, и может быть так и надо? когда они впервые взлетают вдвоем, брайан трещит о ерунде ничуть не хуже своего пулемета, и это конечно нарушение всех мыслимых уставов, но хванхи запомнил твердо главное армейское правило: победителей не судят.  
а брайан побеждал на удивление легко и непринужденно. он словно не представлял, что может быть иначе.


End file.
